


The Price of an Incubus' love

by Godling_of_Yin



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Hiccup dies, Hiccup is his victim, Jack is an Incubus, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Godling_of_Yin/pseuds/Godling_of_Yin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is the price of Incubus' love, well the answer is simple. Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Price of an Incubus' love

He visits every night, and I look forward to it. I know that his visits are killing me but yet I look forward to it. His beauty would haunt my mind all day. His name is Jackson, and he is incubus. And I love him.

Every visit kills me a little more, I have known it since the beginning but I had started loving him from day one. Jack loves me in his own way, but it’s not the same way I love him.

I know in my current position that I won’t live to see too many more visits. I have been bed ridden for many days now.

I hear the clock strike midnight, I sat up waiting for Jack to blow in the window. I heard the footsteps creeping across the roof. I sat up a little more, propping myself up against my pillows.

The window busted open, I see the white hair first, followed by the cute wings of his. He peeks his head up and gives me the cute sly grin. “Hey Baby!” He says as he finish climbing in.

“Hey Sexy,” I talk as loud as I can “nice outfit.” Jack was just wearing short shorts, knee high socks, gloves, and a collar.

“You feeling okay baby?” Jack comes and crawled onto my lap.

“Of course. Anything for you baby.” I wrapped my arms around him and pulled him closer. My hands immediately started palming his ass.

“I love that baby.” Jack arched back into my hands. He lunged forward and captured my lips in a kiss. I could feel his effect on me.

I pushed my hands down his shorts, pushing the shorts off. I pulled his cheeks apart, I ran my finger over his hole. “Right to the point tonight, huh?”

“Wait until you get this point babe.” I grinded into him. Jack dragged his hands down my chest until he was palming my hard on.

I rolled him over and pushed my pants off, “ooo getting dominate tonight, huh?” He asked running his hands over my chest.

“Of course. You been doing all the work this week.” I lined my dick up and entered him. Jack threw his head back and moaned. I played with his nipples while thrusting in and out.

“Ohhh baby that feels so good.” Jack kept moaning while I moved.

I pulled out flipped him onto his stomach and pulled him unto his knees. I thrusted back in as hard as I could making Jack moan. No screamed my name.

“Jack baby you feel so tight around me. I love it. Oh god baby. I’m cumming!” I came in Jack abs he came at the same time.

We fucked a couple more times until the clock rang three. Then I felt completely exhausted, I laid down. Jack was cuddled into my side, and I felt so tired.

“Just let go babe. It will be okay.” I nodded my head.

“I’m ready Jack. But I want one last kiss.” Jack leaned over, poured all of his passion and feelings into it. When he pulled away, I whispered “Happy Anniversary. I love you.”

“Happy One Year Anniversary baby. I love you until the end of time.” Jack was smiling, but had tears running down his face. That was the last thing I ever saw.


End file.
